The Wings of Fate
by fallenlegion
Summary: it seems the Afterlife battlefront's fight isn't over! one boy... er man tries to defy God to give Otonashi a chance to reincarnate with his memories , meet kanade and get the SSS back together. things went bad and now he's in a world with angels and devils. what will happen when Minato finds out there IS a God in this world? let the mayhem and confusion begin!
1. The Last Solider

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD, ANGEL BEATS, AND/OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES TO OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR REPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING.**

"Orange"- normal speech

'Dang writing is hard'- thought

**FINAL JUDGEMENT! – Special move or attack**

_Recording or play back of speech and/or action through audio, video, or both_**,** _flashback_

**My first fan fiction so try to go easy on me, but please point out the good and bad of my writing and please review. Criticism is welcomed but no hate.**

Chapter one: The Last Solider

(third person P.O.V.)

A video screen comes online as a raven haired boy with hazel eyes finishes typing on the keyboard to the computer. He stares into the screen as he begins talking.

"_It's been eight months since our "graduation". My name is Minato_ _Hitori and I was among the 6 of graduates. We all shared a last laugh, gave advice, and said our goodbyes. Everyone else moved on and now it's only me and Otonashi." The boy scratches behind his head as he recalls the event. "I really do feel sorry for him, not even a day after graduation and kanade moved on leaving him. I cheered him up and distracted him as much as I can."_

"_I've been having him as my assistant on working with me on some projects. In memory of the AfterLife Battlefront or Shinda Sekai Sensen, which ever you prefer, we used the school's arts room for getting a hammer and chisel to make a statue of the group*__1__. When we finished we put in down in the old guild, if we let others see it, they might rebel too, and Otonashi made me swear to help the other move on and not stay here forever. That took about a month and we made more and more projects."_

"_Next we made upgrades and new abilities to the angel player software. It's not like we are use it but better safe than sorry. We managed to create an accel boost to our speed among other boosts and we've sparred using them." He Adjusts the recording webcam and uses the handsonic skill, it looks more durable and stronger than the past ones and manages to switch to a bo-staff ,katana, and many more. He gets distracts and practices swinging it before realizing he's still recording and readjusts the webcam and sits back down. "I can see why Otonashi wanted to work on this, it's as much of a tribute to kanade as it is to have fun with it. Needless to say we used it to break up fights and such but we claimed we were enforcers of this world. Me and Otonashi have really bonded a lot through these projects, makes me wish I got to know the entire group more." The boy stares for a minute with a sad smile on his face before shaking his head. "Oh well, can't change the past, but we can shape the future"_

"_Well, all things come to an end. After many more projects here we are. Right now we're working on a portal back to life. The thing is about being revived is you don't hold on to any of your memories from here when you come to life. We aim to change that, as we're trying to create a portal from here back to real life. If it works, Otonashi will remember everything and be able to look for kanade and the rest of our group. Personally though, I really am trying to give him that chance. When I first mentioned this project, it uplifted him more in mere moments I explained to him about the project then in the past 6 months."_

"_Anyways right now we're putting the final data in and going to test it out. We've hidden it in old guild and ensured a scan that would only let us back here should it fail and a recording of our memories. We'll keep trying until we get it."_

"_Though needless to say we're trying to force our way out of here and if God does exist, he won't be pleased at this. I'm also trying to find a way to send equipment with us in case our new life is as bad as our previous life but it'll have to be a trial by fire. Well this is it. See ya around and hope you guys manage to find this place and recording. Minato out."_

The screen shows an end recording icon and then Minato powers down the computer and grabs the duffle bag next to him and walks over to the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Minato's P.O.V.)

I'm standing next to Otonashi as we both look into each other's eyes and nod.

This is it.

This just might end up a massive failure and wipe our existence from reality. But we're willing to take that chance.

I head over to the console and typing in the codes for the portal to activate. Funny thing, in the past months we actually managed to find the basis for this world and it's like coding for a program, guess that explains the angel player software. If these coordinates are right then we'll be able to get back to life with our memories and bodies intact.

Not to mention we may have found the "entrance" to the afterlife so to speak.

If we get here with our memories, we could theoretically force ourselves out with our memories through the entrance or use the entrance as a bypass point and arrive back on earth along with our memories.

I finish typing in the codes and flick the switch the portal turns on and an image of the hospital where Otonashi's sister died.

"You sure about this?", I asked with genuine concern in my voice.

"I could send you somewhere else, maybe even try to find kanade first and send you to her".

This was where his life changed but also where part of his heart died.

I don't think he'd really want to go back there first

"Hey, don't tell me you're turning like Hinata now" he put up his hands in front of himself and backed from away

I narrowed my eyes at him and released a strong killing intent at this and simply said with no emotion

"I'll freaking kill you, you bastard"

He laughed and replied

"gomen, gomen, it's just rare for you to show emotions, and much less concern"

I simply sighed at his antics,"You know it's because you guys were…. No are my family" I corrected myself mid-sentence, "and besides on the off chance it doesn't work, we might actually kick the bucket this time around."

"I know but it's still surprising to see you like this, might less take the extra work to find kanade, you know how impossible it was to find the codes just to get to EARTH! Right?"

He stressed the word earth strongly and I simply stated back

"It doesn't matter to me, you did a lot for us and finding kanade is the least I could for you".

He just waved it off and replied back with a smile,

"Nah it's ok, besides it'd be kind of weird if I went to her and told her we met and fell in love in a past life".

I stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before breaking into a laugh.

"Yah you're right, it'd be creepy and she'd think you're a stalker or pervert and that wouldn't be a great start for a relationship".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that moment, in parallel worlds Saito, Kamito, and Tomoki all sneezed, along with countless others who shall not be named, at the same time.

"Huh? I wonder if someone's talking about me."

"It's probably most of the girls gossiping about me again"

"heh, looks like someone's jealous of my wonderful life"

And such comments were made by the other characters of various animes, mangas, and light novels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oi, oi, don't go and jinx either of us now, yourself especially" he joked around

"WORRY ABOUT THAT YOURSELF IDIOIT!" I shouted at him, if there's a perverted first encounter it'll be him, not me

He laughed and came up to me and gave me one final high five before standing in front of the portal.

"Meet you in this life or the next, Minato Hitori"

I can see a sad smile on his face and wave to him as he goes into the portal in a low voice but still loud enough for him to hear.

"It was honor to be your friend, Otonashi Yuzuru".

And he was gone.

He didn't disappear in the normal way but as in small orbs of light into the portal and hopefully to a life where he remembers everything and meets kanade.

I laughed at out and ruffled my own hair.

A cold, laugher.

One filled with sadness and loneliness.

Now I really do mean my last name.

Hitori. Alone.

I'm alone again, and just when I had found a group to join, friends to hang out with,….. a family to love.

However the portal flickered and I rushed back to the console and my eyes widen to plates as I saw the codes being erased and the portal disappearing.

"teh" I mutter under my breath as I put up and makeshift barrier around the area and re-pasted the code.

No time to decide where I'll go. Just have to meet up with Otonashi if he made it. If I make it.

The barrier collapsed and I felt a great strength pressing down upon me.

However there was no pain, instead it felt like ...nothing, I was becoming nothing.

I grabbed my bag and ran toward the portal.

[Guard skill: Accel] I activated my skill and used the speed and strength burst from it to shoot myself into the portal.

I closed my eyes as I entered the portal.

Hoping for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Third person P.O.V.)

As soon as Otonashi entered the portal, God had finally had enough of this human defiance and decided to erase the portal and its creators. However Minato defied God even more by erecting a barrier around the portal and using the barrier to buy time to join him.

God smirked at this and decided to humor him as he crushed the barrier as Minato rushed and entered the portal. But not before God began erasing the codes and ejecting him from this world.

"Let us see human, you who continues to defy me until the last moment".

God grinned from his place above

"Let us see how you live up to your name in a world where you and your fellow rebels never existed."

With this the afterlife became as God wanted it to be.

And this marked Minato's journey, his fight, and his proof of existence.

**AND NOW IT"S AUTHOR'S NOTES TIME! **

***1**** Think of the group in the ending song of angel beats but with a certain OC of mine in it**

**YAY! My first chapter of my first fanfiction :D. Now let my use this time to clear up some questions you may have**

**I'm sorry if this seems a little dumb but used the fact the idea that the afterlife battlefront created their weapons and such from memories and dirt and the angel player software gave the abilities it did, and then the afterlife is sort of like program that uses codes. **

**Originally I planned to have this portal idea as a way to link between crossovers or have God finally tire of human defiance against him and erase Minato from existence. But Minato refuses his fate and is not erased but ejected into the void where the first world to come up would be the world of high school DxD. **

**I'll let you guys decide if you want the 1****st**** option, the 2****nd**** one, or a mixture of both and I'll rewrite the chapter as needed**

**Also my OC and Otonashi have made MAJOR upgrades to the abilities of the Angel Player Software and before anyone asks, yes Minato will be able to use these skills and abilities in the HSDxD universe. What might these new skills be? Ubububububububu you'll just have to wait and see. **

**As stated before, this is my first fanfiction and I'm having a hard time making long chapters, never realized how hard it is. . I have a new found respect for my favorite authors of my favorite stories. In the beginning, my chapters will be one thousand words min and five thousand max. I'll work on it more as I have time now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT**


	2. A New War

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD, ANGEL BEATS, AND/OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES TO OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR REPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING.**

"Orange"- normal speech

'Dang writing is hard'- thought

**FINAL JUDGEMENT! – Special move or attack (all bold AND caps)**

**Random word – stressed word, usually the driving point of a conversation, important information or an idea, dream, etc. important to one or more of the characters. (only bold)**

_Recording or play back of speech and/or action through audio, video, or both_**,** _flashback_

**Play song:…. – Play the song stated and continue reading while listening to the song**

**Now time to answer some of the reviews:**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: acutally no I haven't, but I got up to volume 3 since your review and will continuing reading it as I write my fanfiction. I don't know whether you were worried about me getting information from the anime alone but fear no longer!**

**Dark0w1: No, God is not evil in this fanfiction. He's just tired of human defiance and even God has a breaking point for disobedience.**

**withdranwnmadness000: I know right? I can't believe no one wrote a crossover of these animes before. And I think you're misunderstanding. The God in the last part of the chapter 1 was the God in their world, in Angel Beats**.** Not the God in Highschool DxD. Although I might use that idea for another crossover of some sort, so mind if I use it? Since it was your review that gave me an idea I'll give you credit for my inspiration. XD. And lastly I mean Minato will fight his way into heaven and battle one of the seraphim. And you know this would be the equivalent of fighting Kokabiel or one of the four Maou. **

**This is my first fan fiction so try to go easy on me, but please point out the good and bad of my writing and please review. Criticism is welcomed but no hate.**

Chapter 2: A New War

(Third Person P.O.V.)

[Guardian skill: absolute defense]

Minato said in a monotonous voice as a many small blue hexagonal shields begin covering his body and bag on his back.

Seconds later he entered what seems like a tunnel of colors. All Minato could make out were colors with various shapes and shades but nothing solid.

At the same time he felt the pressure and force of this place and felt his body being crushed to dust. As soon as Minato crossed through the portal, he knew he was in for a rough landing, and knowing his luck from the SSS, he'd get the worst of it. Every mission he'd get the hardest part of the mission, but he wasn't the first to die, that misfortunate honor was Noda's. Still though, until Otonashi came along Minato was the one who would have to face Angel (or Kanade, whichever you prefer) first and needless to say he either ran or got brutally killed. Kanade always had a grudge against him for some reason. Though due to those encounters where he faced a seemly unbeatable enemy, they enabled him to remain calm and collected in almost any situation and this one was no different.

It took a few seconds for the shields to relieve the pressure. After that Minato realized he wasn't falling… rather he was floating, though how and what he was floating over was anyone's guess.

"Well… This is certainly new", Minato stated as he looked around. More colors but nothing solid. 'Great, I can't make out anything that would give me a location so I have no idea where I am and as far as I can tell, no one else besides me is here.'

Unknown area or location, no inhabitants in view, and hostile conditions.

…. This is a recipe for disaster

He tries to balance himself but it only makes him spin around like a gyro. 'Crap, I think I might puke if I try that again'.

"Ahhhhh screw it, I'll figure something else out", Minato places his hand behind his head and takes a short nap. 'It's not like anything that lives here can detect and find me that easily'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else in the Dimensional Gap (third person P.O.V.)

Great Red had felt another presence enter the Dimensional gap half an hour ago. Though a forced entrance was only open for a few seconds at most and was 5 meters big at most, that fact that someone or something entered the Dimensional gap and not disappeared yet was enough reason for him to see what this presence was.

'Hmmmmm' Great Red wondered to himself, 'This presence isn't Ophis or any other Dragon. It's too weak and lacks a draconic scent. Perhaps that fool Ajuka finally decided to research the Dimensional Gap and sent some unfornate soul to gather information. But then still, it's not a Devil. Neither is it Angel or Fallen Angel. That would only leave a few possibilities; one of them being a human magician screwed up a teleportation spell and ended up here. Still, the magical energy needed to force one's way into the here was immense and no human could have that much magic reverses, let alone survive this long.'

Great Red just shook his head and proceeds to the mysterious presence. It lacked any Identify known to him and that was something considering how long he had been around. Yet at the same time it gave it a unique identity.

"But still…." He muttered and suddenly smirked and flew faster. 'Do not fail to prove your worth or the force of the Dimensional Gap won't be your only worry'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Third person P.O.V.)

Minato's eyes shot wide open as he felt a massive presence approaching fast. He couldn't tell how far away it was, Minato would guess it would be in within seconds. Floating around this would just put him at a disadvantage. He needed to be able to move around freely and he had just the skill for it.

[Guard skill: Angel Wings]

With that, two pairs of white wings emerged from his back.

'I'm glad I was able to improve these things before coming here, at least they'll be able to stabilize myself."

These were an improved version of the pair Kanade used and when he said improved, He mostly meant these were actually used to fly and there wasn't much change on the wings themselves. Although it was hard to use since the way you way is similar to that of a bird and in order to go higher, lower or change direction, one would have to move certain feathers in a certain direction or position. Needless to say unless you use them wings as a literal extension yourself or are able to manage all those changes with monitoring the various factors for flying, these things were just decorations. And as to why he has 4 white wings, well in theory, it'd relieve stress from flying if he had more lift and in case one wing gets ripped off or something he'd still be able to fly.

But compared to what he was seeing, he might as well been a fly. Standing right before was at least a 100 meter crimson dragon with a horn on his nose.

On the outside Minato may have looked like he was apathetic and this dragon's appearance didn't' faze him at all. That was partly true. While he was a little intimated, he was mostly cursing his luck.

'DAMN IT!' , Minato mentally shouted, 'I knew something like along the lines of a giant monster would be in a place like this.'

The Dragon gazed at him, probably sizing him up, or wondering what was a human doing here…..wherever here was.

"You…. Angel, no you lack the holy power of one, what are you, why are you here and how are you not destroyed yet?", the Great Red said in a low voice

Ok he had guessed right on half of it, close enough. And he was pretty sure if he didn't answer soon he will end up as a snack for this Dragon. And normally that would have worked with any other human, however; when you're part of the AfterLife Battlefront you tend to lose fear of dyeing and this was no different.

He smirked at the Great Red as he flew up a little more to make eye contact. "Well I may have come here when the experiment went unstable", He scratched the back of my head. While it was the truth, it wasn't the whole truth but neither is it lying so he was good as long as dragon didn't figure it out.

"I can tell you're not telling me the whole story with that response." Great Red narrowed his eyes at Minato

'CRAP! He figured it out!', Minato was mentally sweating bullets and took a deep breathe, 'It's ok just go with plan B: wing it!'

"You asked me how I got here, I didn't know I need to explain the details of it. I botched up an experiment, you fill in the gaps you old geezer." He snapped back at the dragon.

"You DARE address me in such a way?" the Great Red breathed out fire from his nostrils, never before has someone shown such disrespect to him. "Either you have a death wish or simply do not know who I am."

"heh….heh,heh" Minato chuckled a bit at the way the Dragon responded. He was part of a group of HUMANS that decided to REBEl against GOD himself. The fact that a dragon, no matter how big, was trying to threaten him when he had done what most would consider suicide.

The Great Red narrowed his eyes more at boy before raising a brow to his next action.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Minato laughed so hard it started to hurt hid sides, like if he heard a really great joke.

"Have you lost your mind or did you realize who you are addressing?" Great Red was obvious confused by Minato's actions and in any other case, it would have been a bit of both. But not for him.

Minato managed to calm himself down he responded to him. "No, Dragon-san, I do not recognize you at all and I assure you my mind is still intact." He gave a smile so big the Joker would be proud as he proceeded. "And as for your first question, I'm just an idiotic human who dared to oppose God and lived to tell the tale. I do not think after fighting against the creator of the world and trying to dethrone him from Heaven, a Dragon, not matter how big or mighty would be enough to scare me off. Minato Hitori, pleased to meet you" he finished with a small bow, not of respect but more of joke.

Great Red blinked before trying to process the information this human just gave him. It was true that during the Great War all three factions used humans for their forces and continued to use them to this day. But for a human that was in a war between the three factions that survived not only the war but lived the past two thousand was impossible. Was it possible he had confused the Biblical God for one of the Mythological gods?

"And which god would that be?" Great Red, as shocking as it was, very interested this human. Though Great Red did sense he was human, he wasn't sure until Minato had confirmed he was human.

Minato had a puzzled face as he replied, "What do you mean by which god?"

Great Red was about to answer but Minato realized what he meant and frowned slightly and sighed.

"So you're telling me the Greek, Roman, Hidu, Shito, Norse, Egyptian, Chinese and Native American gods are all real?" Great Red was surprised at this as Minato seemed more annoyed then shocked by the fact that there were other gods that existed.

"There are also other lesser known gods of regional and tribal religions and the beasts and creatures of various myths." Great Red added that part and Minato simply placed his hand on his forehead as he tried to make sense of this.

Now things were beginning to make sense to Great Red. This human, Minato, had no idea he was in the Dimensional Gap, did not know of the existence of the other Gods, and is likely not a hero descendent or magician. Also the Dimensional Gap was separate of the Underworld, Heaven, Mt. Olympus, and several other places. While they all could be accessed through one way or another from earth, the Dimensional Gap was independent, like a separate reality, a gateway between realties almost.

But while it was possible to be able to cross different universes using the Dimensional Gap as a crossing point, it had never happened in the past five and a half millennia. Perhaps it had happened with Ophis but even then, unless it were a Dragon or another being of immense power, whatever appeared would have been destroyed. As such this human is the first to come and survive.

Minato, however, brought Great Red out of his thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Play song: Theme of the SSS here.**

(Third person P.O.V.)

"Tell me, are the other Gods just as powerful as the Biblical God", Minato turned around and looked away into the distance of the Dimensional Gap with a mixture of emotions on his face. Sorrow, Rage, Loss, Passion, Joy, but most importantly Excitement.

For the second time, Great Red was shocked. He would have expected one to be broken, angry, or scared to be ripped from their worlds and placed in a different one, but here stood a human who was intrigued by the prospect of a new world.

And greatly interested in in this human, Great Red answered him, "A god's power is based on many things most of all though, **Faith**. Also gods are not immortal, the **older they become, the weaker their powers become**. They can live many millennia before weakening. Why do you ask? This isn't just human curiosity." He brought his head level to Minato's body. "You said **you fought against god,** I believe it was the **Biblical God** you fought against and you obviously have **grudge against him**." Great Red snaked his head around to look at Minato's expression as he continued, "No matter how you look at it, **humans aren't capable of winning a fight against any god** **without help from another god or deity** and I sense no divine energy or anything remotely related to any other faction. In other words**, you are powerless and you lost your fight against God**. So what do you expec- no, what do you **hope **to accomplish now?"

Great Red had expected Minato back down from his question like many of his kind, to lie and say it was just curiosity, or simply stay quiet. But what he saw was nothing he expected.

Minato looked at Great Red straight in eyes with a fiery determination and great aura; no it would be better to call it a Flame of Destiny. For his eyes and aura were of someone who would change the world, would accomplish his goal no matter the cost and live to see it through. Whether it was as a great evil or a great savior had yet to be determined.

"What I hope to accomplish? I afraid you misunderstand." Minato smirked and shouted with grand declaration

"What I **WILL** do is to continue the fight me and my friends started. I will train, fight, and do whatever necessary to survive in order to gain enough power to fight God. Once I fight God and win, I will make him paid. He will explain why we were given such unjust lives. What did we do to warrant lives like those?" He put his arms behind his back and wrap the palm of his hand around his other hand's wrist as he finished.

"Once everything is said and done, I will make peace with myself and move on."

To say Great Red was shocked would be an understatement. A human of all creatures proclaimed he would equal and defeat The God of the Bible, Leader of the most Dominate religion and arguably the most powerful. Yet he said it with such conviction and passion Great Red couldn't help but admire this fool's errand.

The God of the Bible, the one he sought, is already dead. This has been kept secret from all but a few. Never the less, Great Red found out about it, but he would not tell the human Minato. Let him Figure it out, he has a persona of pride and Great Red feels if he tried to help him, Minato would reject his help. So determined to prove the potential of humans.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**" Great Red rose his head up and bellowed out with amusement.

"Very well, you have earned my respect Minato the human. But if you intend to walk this path you must know a few things before you begin."

One of those things definitely not being the death of God.

Minato simply raised a brow to the Dragon's laughter and nodded his head at the Dragon's offer. "Fine, but only the basic information"

"Then follow me, if you can keep up with those feathers of yours" Great Red beat his wings faster as he made for the only land in the Dimensional Gap and where he made his home. "Also you may refer to me Great Red, The Dragon of Dragons."

Minato beat his four wings as he flew side by side Great Red. "Very well, Red-san and I'm foolish enough to try and assault Heaven itself, I know I need power and the only help I will ask for and accept are two things, basic information about the world."

Great Red Nodded at this and asked, "And the second aid you wish to receive?"

Minato smirked at flew close enough to Great Red to say something inaudible in the wind, but clear enough for the Great Red to understand.

"Very well, though I do ask what you intend to do with it?"

Minato simply flew above Red and landed at the top of his horn and stated in his emotionless voice. Or so it would appear unless one was studying him closely. If one did then they would see a smallest trace of a smile, a genuine smile with excitement.

"I intend to get stronger of course.

**AUTHER'S NOTE AGAIN!**

**Wow, ok this chapter took some work. A few things to explain, first and foremost, my evaluation of the time Great Red and Ophis have been around. all we know is that Ophis lived in Dimensional Gap before Great Red and therefore is older but nothing exact. Also that Great Red was born from the Illusions of Dreams. So I stuck him as slightly younger than the human race as to give the time needed for humans to expand and grow in numbers, thereby giving enough Dreams for Illusions to come from to form Great Red. *in case you are wondering I based it off of earliest recorded history, if you feel Great Red should be older or younger let me know.**

**Second thing: the power of gods. As stated in the story Faith and Recognition will play as a source of a gods and goddesses power. Faith is as it sounds, the more people believe and/or pray to a certain god or goddess the more powerful they become and vice versa. Recognition is a bit different. There are many unheard myths and ancient religions, so as long as people hear it and spread it, a god's and/or goddess's power won't diminish. Since the three major religions is Judaism, Christianity, and Islam I decided to make them all connected to the three Bible factions and therefore all three religions worshiping the same God and increasing his power a lot by having more than two thirds of the religious population to believe and worship him. The reason being is that it is said that Abraham (Abram being his original name) had a son before Isaac. His first son Ishmael, long story short, became the ancestor of the Arab tribes and was the forefather first prophet and patriarch of Islam. Personally I don't understand all the hostilities between these three religions. They all are connected in one way or another to each and are descendants of Abram and worship the same God Abram did. **

***sorry if my view differs from yours but we all have different opinion and I'm sorry if I I'm ranting about my views here.**

**Third and final: Minato himself. Minato already knows and accepts the fact that he's no longer in the world he once knew. Now that he knows God does exist and that he's the most powerful (in my interpretation) of all the gods/goddesses. As you will see Minato wants to defeat God as a human but that does not mean he won't use other faction's weapons, spells, abilities, etc., and he doesn't want to be freely given power, he wants to earn it. *coughs* complete opposite of some main characters *coughs***

**And I'd like to remind people that this is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if I'm not doing things very well. **

**Well until next time sayounara AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD, ANGEL BEATS, AND/OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES TO OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR REPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING.**


	3. Update

NOT A CHAPTER, THIS IS A UPDATE

I've been rereading the past chapters and reading other highschoolDxD crossovers and fics, Demon among devils in particular, and I realized how suckish my writing is. Also due withdranwnmadness000, I've found one of two plot holes I need to fix. While I know what I need to fix, here lies the reason I haven't been able to update or write much at all: school. I have had writer's block, but the reason being I'm doing homework, studying and practice from when I get home to when I go to bed. I mean my math teacher tells my class to do a homework that has 3 formulas and 1 equation we haven't learned at all and expects us to learn them and do them right in one night. Now getting back to the story I have NOT abandoned the story. I'll be rewriting the first two chapters to fix the plot holes before it comes back to bite me into butt. I apologize for making all of you who read this fic wait; I'll do my best to fix the chapters as soon as possible by right now there are a bunch of deadlines and so I might be able to post the rewritten chapters by thanksgiving.

Also the story will be renamed the wings of fate and actually be the dual story to Angel of vengeance. I've decided to spilt this story into two different ones where my OC will take different approaches and methods to get the answers he needs.

In the meantime I'll answer some of the reviews

**Dark0w1: there is no punchline; the God in Highschool DxD is dead, simple as that. It's simply the fact that the god of the most dominate religion is dead when you normally view gods as unbeatable or immortal. Although our views are similar and at least for my fanfiction, it's simply the "father" taken out of the Trinity and that Michael replaced God in the Holy Trinity; all three are separate but depend on each other. That's my view and Minato's view.**

**withdranwnmadness000: lol don't worry all will find out during the Excalibur/Kokabiel arc and wow you have a lot of questions, so let's settle this *cracks my knuckles***

**this will be a 3 years before the cannon, even though my OC has technically attended high school in the afterlife, he will spending some time setting up shop before joining the group in the cannon at Kuoh Academy, so when he starts school in Kuoh Academy he'll be stuck in the same class with Issei for a year. 2. You know what….. I didn't think of that XD, honestly I forgot about that and had to think of a bunch of possibilities for him to still exist outside of the afterlife and decided on one, so thanks you helped me avoid this from coming back to bite me in the future. 3. Yes, yes he is and as of now, I am coining the term "Artificial Angel" for this fanfaction, though he will have a few other things that make him appear to be an Angel, just wait and see. 4. Ahhhh, technically my OC can control the size, color, shape, etc. of his wings, so if he does have jet black wings, it will be by choice, not because he fell from heaven. 5. The number of wings themselves won't determine his strength since he could grow even more wings to lie about his strength if need be, however in most battles he will grow the number of wings HE believe he has earned (A.K.A. if he believes he's on Kokabiel's level he'll grow ten wings to show he's on par with angels/fallen/devil with ten wings.) 6. Agreed, most Highschool DxD crossovers will involve a harem but I'm leaving it open to readers and fans if they want a single heroine or a harem. If you would like a harem, leave any girls you would like to see in my OC's harem.**

**Erching: good, that's what I'm aiming for, to keep readers interested and waiting for more.**

**Jose19: Yes I know that, What I mean is the god in the Angel Beats verse but since I'm going to rewrite the first chapter to make that clearer you'll understand then**


End file.
